Leviathan
by Escrima
Summary: trpped in the aftermath of what once was a man with no memory of who he is, struuggles to survive all he has left is one word Leviathan


**Leviathan**

**Note **I don't own 28 days later or anything to do with it

Chapter one

Patient Zero

The air was cold on a pale day in November as the helicopter sped over the dew soaked tree tops the sun was a weak sickly gold as Alexander Gleeson formally Captain Gleeson SBS, now of MI5 rubbed his hands for warmth, he was strongly built athletic man in his mid 30s with black eyes and hair, "how long till we land" he asked though the microphone attached to his helmet, straining to make himself heard over the rotors hum.

"Anytime now" came the electrically distorted reply "sir, the assembly area is just up ahead".

The helicopter landed amongst a cluster of 4x4s and tents all heavy stained in military green. The clearing was located in the most heavily wooded area of Heaton Park in the north west of England.

A grim looking sergeant major in combat dress greeted Gleeson as he left the helicopters main compartment, "Sergeant Creswell 2 Para, sir glad you could make it captain."

"Good to be here sant," said Alex as he stretched of the rust from his joints "are my associates here?"

"Yes sir there waiting for you. Over there" he answered pointing to large circular tent between two Land Rovers

It had been two weeks since the rage virus had been released, and Alex had been charged with finding patient zero. The situation was getting desperate Oxford was gone swallowed in a sea of blood and flesh he had only just escaped.

A series of brutal murders and sightings had led him and his operation to this place Heaton Park an island of greenery in a industrial wasteland.

The air inside the tent was thick and hot from the buzzing collection of machinery positioned all around the edges bathing the rest of the tent and the situation table in the middle in an ethereal blue hue

Lewis Callaghan a stood from his seat and rubbed his arching eyes as Alex entered "good of you to join us, how are things".

"You know the usual death war anarchy"

"Good good," the two men were off course fully aware of their situation but they had to ply it down somehow.

"Have we found her then Lewis" asked Gleeson taking a seat at the head of the table; Callaghan took a file from the side of his own laptop.

"I think so the footage we got from satellite imaging and the images from the unfortunate owner of that camera over there" he indicated with his head a small camcorder Alex noted it was stained in what appeared to be dried blood "combined with the cctv footage from the oxford Lab were the virus came from" he handed the pictures to Gleeson "96 its pretty dam close".

Half an Hour later Alex was standing in front of a troop of five heavily armed paras dressed as civilian police armed response, sporting body armour and mpfive submachine guns. "what are we telling the public" Alex asked Lewis as he went though the safety checks on his weapon a nine mil berretta pistol, "we were going to say chemical spill, but we decided on prison break, what with the prison not to far from here" Alex nodded his approval before turning to address the five soldiers in front of him, "right lads we all know the drill, spread out in a standard search pattern, we are looking for this woman, all we know is she has dark hair, around 25 years old, but be careful she may not be on her own, kill any of the other infected but we want this one alive"

Two hours later, Alex, Lewis and one of the paras were stalking slowly in the undergrowth all, the air was still and crisp, there was no sound but the slow measured breathing of the three men, "I don't like it" Lewis muttered, it had been over half an hour since they had heard from the others and the lack of any life signs, not even squirrels rush between trees, "I know, but we can't think of it try them on the radio again" answered Alex, as his fellow operative went to work trying to contact any one else in the park, the solider with them froze and, lifted his weapon, Alex signal for Lewis to be quite, the soldier was still silent watching something in the distance.

Crack

The tree line exploded as the a tall well built bald man, with blood foaming from his mouth pounced on Para, pounding into his face and spewing is infected blood on the mans face. The trees that had been so silent were now alive, the sounds of dozens of feet smashing the soft woodland floor their blood freezing cries filling the air like joyful predators, "Alex, we have got to go" shouted Lewis turning to run, Alex didn't here he was busy ling up the first mans head he, it caved in from the bullet, the attacked Para groggily got to his feet, but Alex knew what was coming next, the soldiers eyes turned red, he snared blood came from his mouth and he sprinted for the MI 5 man in front of him, Alex was calm though he fired two shots on in chest to slow the infected the next for the fore head putting out of his misery.

Two more infected broke from the woodland behind Alex as he ran up the pedestrian path, he carried the MP5 the Para had carried before he was infected, he dropped two his knee lined up a shot, he killed one with a shot to the heart, and took the next ones knee Capps out before breaking into another run, he stayed calm but his hart was pounding fast, he was heading back to the assembly area , "can any one hear me this is Agent Gleeson, I have made contact we have to break, to many in the park the park is lost, I repeat the park is lost" static was all that replied to him, Another infected appeared in front of him wearing, the Armed response "fuck" Alex thought as he dropped him with a head shot then broke back into the undergrowth, this was ridiculous the whole country, was being swallowed up in a sea of blood, and there was nothing he could do.

He came to a small clearing, but another one of the infected came for him from the tree line , Gleeson fired killing the creature, a black man no more then 19 years old, a roar came from the surrounding trees, Alex signed he breathed, he was cut off, two more emerged fro the trees breaking in to a storming run toward him, the MP5 was out of ammo, Alex threw the it a one the crazies running for him, the gun got twisted up in his legs and he fell the other, a small woman with fake straw blond hair, he pulled his barrta from its holster and fired killing the woman with and throat shot, he aimed at the last one a skinny man with red hair, he shot the man in the temple.

Before he could Alex found himself pinning across the wet grass floor, heavy fists pounded on his back with effort he pushed his weight up throwing his attacker sprawling across the floor, it was a tall man with black hair but his face was torn and he came for Gleeson like a hungry predator,, but the former SBS man stood his ground, he stepped to side leg out the infected momentum carried him over he fell awkwardly his neck snapping.

Another man a big biker looking type charged arms out stretched, Gleeson grabbed the mans twisted arm around each other and tossed him over finishing the off with a stamp to the nose, they just kept coming more and more of them, he fought on desperate , but exhaustion set in, one of the crazies charged him knocking him to the ground, an the all went dark.

14 days later

Dr Valerie McGuiness, sat in the chair by the patient, he was the last one admitted before the end of the world set in, he wasn't dead he was in a coma, she and 8 other survivors were hold up in the top floor of the Oldham royal hospital , she had been on call the night they brought him in and she couldn't shake the thought he was some how connected to what had happened


End file.
